


Las joterías de Ernesto

by appatary8523



Series: Las joterías de Ernesto [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, Uso de lenguaje homofóbico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Ernesto y Héctor han sido muy unidos desde toda la vida, pero a veces los comentarios de Ernesto sobre su amistad resultaban algo cariñosos. ¿Tendrá alguna oportunidad con su mejor amigo?





	Las joterías de Ernesto

—Con tus joterías… ¡Ha!… Como no… — Dijo con cierta amargura al recordar las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo hacía ya un tiempo atrás. Se encontraba sentado en la cama del mencionado, habían estado practicando sus melodías gran parte de la tarde y ahora de la noche. El hambre les había ganado y Héctor había ido a ver que podían comer. Ernesto llevó cena en otras ocasiones, así que ya era justo que le tocara.

Y ahora estaba solo con sus pensamientos, recargado en la cabecera de la cama esperando a su amigo.

Héctor parecía estar superando el asunto de la Juana, ¡Hasta le había escrito una canción! Que mal gusto, pero su gusto al fin. A pesar de todo, aquella frase dicha por el joven malacopa seguía retumbando en su mente con insistencia.

Claro que no, él no era joto, ¡Era el modelo de macho mexicano! Fornido, guapo, valiente, decidido, enamorado y deseado por las mujeres… Pero no por Héctor… Bueno, quizá si se le hacía agua la canoa, ¡Pero sólo por Héctor!. No era tan cercano con ningún otro hombre, ninguno le resultaba tan talentoso, con tan buen porte, tan atractivo… ¿Tan qué? Al parecer su propia mente le estaba jugando sucio.

Ya tenían mucho tiempo juntos, eran como hermanos… Como, solamente. Así que Diosito no se podía enojar si intentaba algo. ¿O si?

—No te me vayas a poner exigente, que para la hora fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Hice nomás unos tacos de queso pero palabra que están bien ricos.— Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz animada de Héctor, quien entraba en la habitación con el tascal de las tortillas. Luego de cerrar la puerta tras él tomó asiento al otro lado de la cama, junto a su amigo. Comer ahí no era precisamente lo más higiénico pero generalmente les daba igual.

—Ándale, agarra que hice muchos. Pero deja los más doraditos, esos son míos. — Mencionó risueño el más joven, y sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo tomó uno de los tacos para comenzar a comer. Ernesto le siguió, bastante menos entusiasmado. Tan solo sujetó su taco y se quedó viéndolo con la mirada baja sin decir palabra alguna. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el otro.

—… Hey, no te creas. Si quieres puedes agarrar de los doraditos también. —

—Así esta bien Héctor, gracias. — Dijo Ernesto bastante decaído.

—Heh, de nada, amigo. —

—Hum… Amigo… — Masculló sin saber que el otro había escuchado y comprendido claramente. No se esperaba menos, el silencio de la noche dejaba que todo sonara fuerte y claro.

— Bueno, ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Me fui hace un ratito y estabas bien. Ándale, dime. Soy todo oídos. — De repente se preocupó, no era usual que el ánimo del otro decayera tan abruptamente. Ernesto se ahorró una broma mala sobre las grandes orejas de Héctor y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Es que tu sabes cuanto duele un amor no correspondido.— Replicó con simpleza luego de suspirar. Dio una mordida a su taco y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del contrario.

—¿Qué mujer viste en lo que me fui? — Exclamó divertido mientras comía, pero Ernesto se mantuvo en silencio.—Ándale ¡Somos amigos! No hay secretos entre nosotros! —

—Que no, no te interesa.—

—¿Es Sonia? ¿Mariquita? ¿Cecilia? ¿Marichuy? ¿También te gustaba Juanita? Ese esperpento… Bueno. ¿Angelina? ¿Elena? ¿La hermana de la doñit…?— Pero Ernesto lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera listando medio pueblo.

—No es se trata de una mujer…—

—Ay caray… — Eso si que le sacudía la conciencia, no dijo nada y no fue necesario, por que el otro siguió. —¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Creo que no te lo podré decir—

Héctor tragó saliva algo incomodo ¿No era una mujer? ¿Entonces que era? ¿Un perro? Quería preguntar, pero a la vez no. Mucha y muy poca información, no quería asumir pero tampoco sabía si podía conocer la verdad. Sin embargo, nuevamente Ernesto siguió, dándole más y aterradoras pistas.

—Tu… ¿Qué pensarías si un hombre si fijara en ti? —

—Q-Que… Le gustan… ¿Mis botines?— Si, confirmado. Ahora se sentía todo paniqueado.

—Héctor, eres tan gracioso, ¿Cómo alguien puede no quererte? —

—Ay amigo, pues…. No lo sé, a veces la gente… No quiere a otra gente… Por que es incómodo. —

—Juanita es incómoda de ver, ¿Por qué la quisiste tanto?—

—¿Pero que preguntas son esas? ¡N-No se, el amor es extraño!—

—¿Verdad… Verdad que es extraño?— Ernesto ahora volteó a verlo con algo de esperanza.

—Mucho, pero a veces el amor viene en forma de m…—

—Héctor— Replicó con completa seriedad.

— ¿Yo que? ¿En forma de Héctor? No no amigo, no por que… —

—¿Tu serías capaz de amar a otro hombre?— Héctor lo miró expectante e incrédulo en silencio, esperaba algo más: Una risa, algún gesto, lo que fuera, pero que le dijera que lo que escuchaba no era cierto. Pero no, ninguna otra declaratoria vino de parte del otro. Estaba encerrado, no había escapatoria.

—Que nos haya preparado la cena no me hace mujer ¿Sabes amigo? —

—No no, nada de eso.—

—Ándale amigo, sigue comiendo, amigo. —

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en decirme amigo? —

—Por qué ya se a dónde está yendo esto y me estás asustando, amigo. —

—Pero si fueron solo preguntas. —

—Si, pero que tipo de preguntas, amigo. —

—¡Que no me digas amigo! —

—¡Oh, que yo te digo como quiero!— Removió repetidas veces su hombro, la cabeza de Ernesto se sentía como un gran peso de repente. —¡Y ya quítate de encima que me molestas! —

—¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa!— Ernesto, decidido a no dejarlo alejarse le tomó por la muñeca. No tan firme, solo lo suficiente para que dejara de mover el hombro.

—¡Pero ya! ¡Que no quiero que me toques! —

—¡Oye, ni que te fuera a cojer! —

Aunque fuera solo un comentario tomó a Héctor completamente desprevenido. La sorpresa lo hizo tirar su taco y levantarse de la cama sólo por si acaso, liberándose del agarre en un instante. Vio a Ernesto con algo de confusión, aunque analizándolo en retrospectiva no debería haberle caído tan de raro. Siempre había sido algo sobreprotector con él, a veces decía cosas que de repente sonaban muy cariñosas, ¡y él correspondía! Pero siempre creyó que era por que eran amigos. Y los amigos eran amigos, nada más. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto de lo que Ernesto dijo era como amigos? ¿Cuánto de lo que Ernesto dijo era con alguna otra intención? La línea era borrosa y confusa, y ¿Por qué no? Algo incomoda. Ernesto gustaba de él, lo podía ver en aquellos grandes ojos que le contemplaban con desilusión. Era hasta irreal, Ernesto nunca se mostraba triste cuando alguien lo rechazaba, por que había dejado bastante en claro que él no lo quería, al menos no así, ¿Verdad?.

Pero ahora… ¿Ahora qué? Tan solo veía a su amigo, que seguía sentado en la cama, estaba dolido, y no podía evitar sentirse bastante mal al respecto. Los amigos no se hacían daño, aunque ya estaba claro que amistad no era la palabra más correcta para lo que sea que había entre ellos.

—Ernesto… Yo… — Titubeó sin acercarse.

—Lo siento… Es que… ¿Sabes? No importa… Sólo… Olvida que dije algo hoy. ¿Si… amigo? — Aquellas palabras ardían como mezcal en su garganta, pero era mejor regresar a la zona de comodidad en el que siempre quedaban en buenos términos. Agachó la cabeza y mordió su taco, tratando de restarle importancia a lo recién acontecido.

Héctor, luego de contemplarlo de pie por un rato, decidió volver a su lugar. Ernesto lucia ya sin intención de darle más sorpresas, además de que no parecía tener interés en algo más allá de seguir comiendo.

Era normal que Héctor se sintiera tan abrumado, claro, esto era nuevo. Nunca nadie se le había declarado, ni siquiera insinuado. Y ahora, luego de haber soñado tanto tiempo con tener un amor, venía de quien menos se lo esperaba: De aquel que lo animaba a buscar mujeres, de aquel que ponía el ejemplo coqueteando con cualquier señorita que le dedicara una mirada, de aquel tan macho pero tan sensible como para haber sido herido con tan pocas palabras.

Ernesto ignoró que el otro se le acercara, quería dejar el ridículo atrás, ya ni siquiera deseaba seguir tocando la guitarra, ahora tan solo ansiaba irse a dormir. Sin embargo, Héctor apoyó su cabeza en la contraria, gesto que era imposible ignorar.

—Sabes… — Comenzó el músico más alto. —Yo… hm… No te quiero, no así… Pero… Me siento muy, muy halagado de que me quieras de más de una manera… ¡Y que me tengas la confianza suficiente para contarme… Estas cosas…!—

Ernesto no dijo nada, siguió comiendo pero escuchando atento, aunque su corazón herido se desmoronara y sus ojos se humedeceran inevitablemente ante cada palabra. Pero Héctor siguió. —No… No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Y aunque… Quizá las cosas serán algo extrañas de ahora en adelante… Solo… Solo quiero que sepas que, sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, no dejaré de estar para ti siempre que me necesites.—

Era tan extraño, Héctor era muy bueno con las palabras y ahora no podía ni siquiera decir la mitad de todo lo que quería. Lo desesperaba, quería arrancarse la garganta para dejar salir todo lo que su pecho quería expresar. Pero esperaba que Ernesto entendiera. Estando tan cerca fue imposible no sentir el cuerpo del otro temblar un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo. No se movió de su lugar, quería mostrarle que lo que había dicho era cien por ciento cierto, lo menos que podía hacer era aguantar.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que poco hicieron, sin embargo, fue Héctor nuevamente quien abrió la boca primero. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Ernesto, quien no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Tenía sus ojos todos llorosos, sus grandes cejas remarcaban el puchero que hacía intentando contener su sentimiento. Y Héctor no podía ignorar que, bajo ese bigote bien cuidado, yacía el niño que siempre procuró defenderlo ante viento y marea.

—… Cuando Juanita me dijo que no… —mencionó acercándose muy despacito al rostro del contrario. —Hubiera dado todo por que ella se apiadara de mi, que me diera una esperanza… Aunque… No fuera cierta… Y se que duele, duele mucho quedarse esperando… —

Y sin más preámbulo, y algo temeroso, juntó sus labios con los de Ernesto en un beso.

El mayor había besado en incontables ocasiones, ansioso, con hambre y deseo, pero hoy era distinto. Era el beso más puro que había recibido, el que más había ansiado en toda su vida, y aunque no fue en las condiciones que le hubieran gustado, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. Aquellos tibios labios que tantas cosas bellas le habían dicho ahora eran suyos, aunque sea por un instante, uno que deseaba fuera eterno, así como el amor que le profesaba incansablemente en silencio.

Al separarse, Ernesto fijó su mirada en la de su acompañante brevemente, tan solo para lanzarse a él y darle un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su cara en el pecho contrario. Héctor le abrazó con fuerza también, acariciando con ternura su espalda y de vez en cuando su cabello.

Bueno, asumían que la práctica de guitarra había terminado por hoy. Los tacos ya estaban todos fríos pero ni hambre tenían. El futuro era, como siempre, incierto. Sólo tenían claro que, aunque no sintieran lo mismo, seguirían siendo grandes amigos, viendo el uno por el otro, sabiendo que sin importar que hicieran podrían ser siempre honestos.

Y ese sería su gran secreto, y quizá Ernesto si era un poquito joto, y quizá se besarían alguna que otra vez a lo largo de sus vidas pero daba igual, por que más allá de lo que pasara siempre serían Héctor y Ernesto, juntos, luchando contra lo que dijera el mundo.


End file.
